In Another Time
by NyxAria
Summary: By the time of Kingdom Hearts 1, Sora and Riku have already gotten together as a couple. These will be the series of events that would happen should the duo continue through the game.
1. Reunion

**I seriously don't know why I'm posting this considering how many times it's been done by others but I guess here's my take on it? If I get 10 favorites/follows on the story I'll write another scene? Just do whatever. Have fun with my mess.**

Sora was walking through the third district when the heartless appeared. One would think he'd be use to their sudden appearances by now but he wasn't. The two beside him drew their weapons and the teen reached for his own. He was so focused on the creatures in front of him and their danger, that he failed to see if anyone else was there.

When a blade cut through the firm, black masses it startled the brunet. He wasn't prepared for it and even less prepared for what happened after.

Sora's eyes trailed over the body in front of him. The clothes were similar to his own. Baggy pants, a sleeveless, yellow shirt with the straps crossing over to create a black X on the top. Tan skin just a few shades lighter than his own. Silver hair pooled around strong shoulders, just barely reaching past them. Bright eyes were staring at him, a smirk on the familiar face. It was interrupted when he spoke but that didn't draw away from his charm.

"There you are. What's going on?"

Sora's eyes widened as he recognized who it was, the familiar voice wrapping around him.

"R-Riku."

He felt himself step forward, his lover doing the same. A strong arm snaked its way around his waist to the small of his back while he felt another tilt his head up. He was immediately lost in those familiar aquamarine depths.

"I'm not dreaming this time… right?"

The brunet watched as pale pink lips curled up into a smirk. Riku was staring at him intently and the look sent a shiver down his form.

"I hope not. Took forever to find you."

Warmth swelled in Sora's being, knowing the silverette had been looking for him. He sent the elder a small smile.

"Riku."

The taller leaned down and Sora was prepared for it. He tilted his head up, eyes fluttering shut as he waited for those warm lips to press against his own. He could feel them, barely a hair's breadth away when someone cleared their throat.

Riku pulled back and Sora had to hold back a disappointed huff. He saw his boyfriends eyes darken and he swallowed.

"Who are they?"

Donald stepped forward, starting to introduce himself. Riku didn't look so amused so Sora stepped forward and tried to explain that he'd been looking for him and Kairi with their help. That reminded him.

"Have you seen Kairi?"

Riku raised a brow. "Isn't she's with you?"

Sora shook his head. "I thought she may have been with you."

The silverette snorted. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too. She might even be looking for us now."

The brunet watched as those orbs lightened once more and he was drawn close once again. There was a soft joy in those deep depths, sucking him in.

"We're finally free."

Sora nodded and this time the kiss surprised him. It was firm, passionate, and needy. He gasped when teeth nipped his bottom lip and suddenly he was tasting Riku. Something pressed against his tongue and with a soft moan he gave in, letting his muscle be pulled into a battle for dominance. Then it was ending and he was left open-mouthed, panting, a small line of saliva running down his now kiss swollen lips.

Riku stepped back from him and as he walked behind Sora, the brunet couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. He was snapped out of it quick however when he saw a heartless behind the male. He drew the Keyblade and it made quick work of the creature, drawing the others attention. He glanced over to see Riku looking surprised but a small bit of irritation was in his gaze. Donald seemed annoyed and Goofy looked a little uncomfortable.

"Sora, what did you-"

He smiled bashfully. "I may have been practicing while you were away."

Sora relaxed when he saw pride on Riku's face. He smiled at him and held up his weapon, wanting to show off a little.

"I got this. It let's me protect others from the darkness."

There was amusement in those aquamarine orbs before they darkened. Sora was unsure why until he felt arms on his shoulders and Goofy's voice.

"Oh and guess what? Sora's the keyblade master!"

"Who would of thought it?" Donald chimed in but his usual playful ways seemed to have dimmed and there was some snark in his tone.

It startled Sora a little. The only times he saw the duck so serious was in battle and even then he tried to keep up an optimistic air. Instantly he felt defensive at the tone.

"What's that mean?"

His attention was taken by his lover when he spoke and Sora tensed a little when he saw his weapon in Riku's hands.

"So this is called a Keyblade?"

He didn't realize it was taken from him and the thought made him nervous. What if someone else could do that? Now uncomfortable he took a step forward.

"Hey, give it back!"

Riku smirked at him playfully as he reached for it, the silverette taking a step back and holding it above his head, out of Sora's reach. It calmed the brunet down a little, the familiar actions. Sora realised that's what Riku was doing, was getting him to relax. He felt his shoulders sag a little and he gave Riku a pout he knew the male couldn't resist.

Sure enough, he rolled his eyes and spoke before tossing the weapon back. "Catch."

Sora caught it, after fumbling a little. He sent a smile the elder's way. A soft, pink flush was on those cheeks and Sora could see it plain as day. He put the weapon back on his hip before catching Riku's attention again, though it never strayed far from Sora.

"So you're coming with us right? We've got this awesome rocket! Wait till you see it."

Sora grinned happily before his mood was dimmed by Donald's words.

"No! He can't come!"

Sora looked confused. "What?"

"Forget it!"

Sora was beginning to get upset. What was Donald's problem with Riku?

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

Donald snorted. "Yeah, _friend_."

That made Sora bristle. Before he could comment on it, however, Donald continued.

"I don't care if he's your friend, he can't come with!"

They argued about it for another moment before Goofy informed them Riku was gone. Sora's head shot up and he looked around.

"Riku?"

Goofy was right. It sent a pang of hurt through Sora's chest but he at least knew Riku was safe now. He was out of harm's way and he had a way to defend himself. He would still worry but he knew Riku was the stronger of them. He would be ok because Sora would be ok.


	2. Jealousy

Sora let out a groan. He just wanted Pinocchio to go back to his dad so they didn't have to worry about him. He turned away, fully prepared to lead the puppet back when a familiar tone washed over him.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games?"

The brunet quickly turned, searching out for those familiar aquamarines. He found himself relaxing at the sound of his boyfriend but a little suspicion and curiosity seeped into him.

"Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the _Keyblade_?"

Sora furrowed his brow as he caught the taunting smirk on those pale lips. The vibe his lover was giving off unsettled him and something felt a little off about the silverette. He was genuinely curious about how the male has gotten here. He didn't have the gummi ship and he hadn't seen him since he disappeared back at Traverse Town.

"R-Riku, what are you doing here?"

Riku's eyes darkened and the look sent goosebumps along Sora's flesh. This was Riku, but he didn't feel the same.

"Oh, just playing with Pinocchio."

That left a spark of irritation with him. Sora's eye twitched and he crossed his arms, returning the look.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Riku's smirked widened. "Do I?"

The brunet frowned. He took a few steps closer but Riku didn't move.

"Riku… what's going on?"

The older teen snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know. And is that really the question you should be asking?"

Sora racked his brain, trying to figure out what he meant. Something clicked but he was unsure if that was it.

"Kairi? Did you find her?"

He watched as Riku took Pinocchio's hand in his own.

"If you can catch us, maybe I'll answer one of those questions."

They darted away and Sora took off after them, much to his allies displeasure if their shouting was anything to go by. With the maze like system that made up the whale's inner body he lost the duo in no time. He spent a few hours searching for them, Donald and Goofy eventually finding him.

"Uh, Sora?" Goofy tried, attempting to get the brunets attention.

Sora ignored him, pushing forward to keep looking. Or at least he tried until a certain duck blocked his way.

"Move out of the way Donald, I need to find Riku and Pinocchio."

The duck sent him a sharp look. "No."

Sora bristled at the words. "You know what, what's your problem? You never liked Riku from the start! Get out of my way, I'm going to find my friend."

"We're your friends too, in case you hadn't noticed," Donald snapped. "There's something weird going on and I don't like it. It has to do with your… friend."

"Like what, that we're together? Is that it, huh?" Sora nearly growled. Some people back at the island had a problem with it. Sora was pansexual. He didn't care about gender or any of that stuff. He loved people for who they were. Not everyone saw it that way and he made sure they knew where he stood on that front.

Goofy shook his head. " Sora, it's not that we're upset with who ya love. We don't think like that. Donald just, uh, has a feeling somethin's happenin and we're concerned for ya is all."

"Yeah, well, I can take care of myself."

He ignored the shocked and hurt expressions on their faces and pushed past. He was angry and upset. He just wanted to find Riku and talk to him. Something was going on with his boyfriend and he wanted to know what.

He must have spent another hour searching for them before he finally stumbled upon Pinocchio disappearing down another 'hallway' while Riku watched. Sora stopped what he was doing, calling the others name to try and get his attention.

"Riku! What's going on with you? What's in that head of yours?"

He could see Riku's smirk from across the room. This wasn't one of those teasing or playful smirks. No, it was almost annoyed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora."

Riku made his way over to the brunet, not stopping his speech.

"You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days."

He stopped in front of Sora, staring into those deep blue depths. He reached out and gently tilted the teen's chin up, making their eyes meet. Riku's fingers were a little rough, calloused pads grazing over his lips.

"Do you even have time to think about me anymore? About saving Kairi? Do you want to?"

Sora's eyes softened and guilt punched him in the chest. He stared at his lover, trying to convey what he felt.

"I do. Of course I do, Riku."

A small smile was all it took and Sora felt sweet relief. Riku pulled Sora close, holding him for a moment and Sora basked in the feeling. Or at least he tried to until he heard screaming. They both jumped, looking at the way Pinocchio had gone. Sora looked at Riku and the elder nodded.

Both islanders took off towards the noise, the Keyblade appearing in Sora's hand. They stopped in front of a strange heartless and Sora noticed Goofy and Donald had arrived too. The quartet looked at the monster, discovering the puppet child trapped within the beast.

"Are you ready for this?"

Sora glanced at the silverette and smiled, fingers tightening around his weapon.

"No problem. Let's do it."

~

Sora panted, pain burning in his side where he had gotten hit. He would have Donald look at it later. Riku's presence was welcome beside him, alleviating some of his worry. They watched as Pinocchio was spit out and the puppet tumbled down an opening. The brunet felt panic envelop him as Riku dived in after.

Sora coaxed the others into following, despite everyone's tired state. The found it lead back to Geppetto's ship where the puppet's father was yelling at someone. Sora took a few steps forward, finding his love holding the puppet hostage.

"Riku!"

"-Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs."

Sora moved to stand beside Geppetto, watching the silverette before his words started to process. Dread overtook him.

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?"

Riku turned his gaze to him. He reached out his hand and the motion was so familiar Sora found himself reaching up, as if to grasp it.

"Sora, come with me. We'll help Kairi together and then we can go exploring. Just like we planned."

"Sora, no!"

Donald's voice shocked him out of it. Sora shook himself and when he saw Riku the silverette's smile dropped. Donald stepped in front of him.

"You can't! Without the Keyblade, the worlds will stay in darkness!"

Sora hated to admit that Donald had a point. Sora was the Keyblade wielder. That meant it was his job to protect and help those who were being affected by the darkness.

"Riku… I…"

Riku frowned, his fist tightening.

"Of course you can't. Because running around playing hero with new friends is more important than old ones. Or you boyfriend for that matter."

There was nothing Sora could do as Riku disappeared into the whale's maze like insides. He promised Geppetto he would get the puppet back. Donald and Goofy came with him but they were silent beside the teen. Sora made his way through the paths, fighting heartless along the way until he finally found Riku. Pinocchio was unconscious and laid against a wall.

"Riku! Please, let Pinocchio go! His father is worried about him."

Riku huffed. "A puppet that's lost it heart to the heartless. Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi."

He turned to face the brunet with a sneer.

"But you'd rather fight me. Save a puppet and let Kairi remain as she is. And for what?"

The words made Sora tense and uneasy. He took a deep breath and met the elder's gaze.

"At least he still had a conscience."

Riku's look darkened further. Sora didn't stop though.

"Riku… why does it feel like you're on the wrong side of this? Come with me. We can figure things out together."

"You've left me no choice Sora. You've already chosen you're side. And I've chosen mine."

While they were distracted, Pinocchio was helped by Jiminy Cricket. The restoration of his heart plus the negative emotions coming from Riku attracted a heartless and Riku took the time to disappear. But not without leaving Sora with one last message.

"We're through."


	3. Replacement

It had been less than a week since Sora had last seen Riku, but the wound still felt fresh. He had spent time on other worlds, trying to distract himself from the pain of heartbreak but nothing helped. Donald and Goofy were worried but there was nothing they could do.

When the gummi ship dropped the trio onto a large vessel, he briefly heard Donald say it was a Pirate ship before an accusing voice dragged him from his moping.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora."

A sharp gasp was drawn from the brunet lips, Sora seeing a head of silver locks on the upper deck. He met the elder's gaze and a whole new wave of pain flowed through him. There was a cruel smirk upon pale lips and he shivered.

"Good to see you again," Riku said vindictively.

A gush of cold wind passed over Sora's skin and he noticed for the first time, he was without his companions. He looked around for a moment, searching them out but found no trace. He turned back to Riku, trying to ignore the strained feeling in his chest.

"Wh-where are Donald and Goofy?"

A bitter laugh pierced the air before the other teen spoke.

"Are they _that_ important to you? I mean, they meant more to you than our relationship. Why should I doubt you believe they're more important than Kairi?"

He stepped away to reveal the red haired girl. Shock filled the brunet at the sight of her. There was something… off about the way she looked. She was almost… lifeless.

"Kairi!"

Sora began running towards the upper deck as Riku spoke, explaining how he had found her while Sora was off, goofing around. He had nearly made it up the stairs when a hook shot out, blocking his path. The hook came closer and he backed up until he was surrounded by Heartless. These monsters were dressed as pirates, playing the part on board the vessel.

He looked up. "Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?"

Riku gave him a smug look. "The Heartless obey _me_ now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

The two stared at each other, defiance in blue orbs and cockiness in aquamarine. Sora grit his teeth before speaking, arm cutting through the air.

"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."

"Not a chance," Riku shot back, not even skipping a beat. "My heart's too strong."

"Riku…" Sora said softly. He missed the cockiness from his lover, but this, this wasn't right.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well," The silver haired teen raised a hand in a dismissive wave as he spoke. Then he jerked his hand up, his gloved palm facing Sora. "Like this."

A perfect replica of Sora shot out from his shadow, it's being an inky black save for it's cold, gold eyes. Dread twisted in the brunet's stomach and he stepped back, shock and fear on his face. A startled gasp left him and he swallowed, staring at it.

"You can go see your friends now."

The shadow flew up and Riku pulled it close. "I have what I want."

The last thing Sora saw before falling below deck was Riku leaning in to kiss his shadowy form.

~

When Sora reached the Cabin, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but finding Riku with Sora's shadow curled up to him was not it. He stopped dead in his tracks and couldn't help but stare. The shadow was sitting in his lap and they lay on the couch, looking content. Riku tilted his head, looking at the brunet as he raised a hand to pet black locks.

"This could have been you."

A sharp pain filled him and his eyes stung. Sora took a step back, hurt coursing through his veins.

"If you had only chosen the right side."

But Sora did. That's one of the reasons it hurt so much. He had chosen the right side. Riku didn't.

"Maybe I'd still love you, then."

That seemed to do it, tears streaming down his face and he felt his heart crack. He thought he saw something in those aquamarine orbs before footsteps were heard approaching the Cabin and they could faintly hear the other's call Sora's name.

Riku stood, the shadow moving off him and he scooped up Kairi's body on the other couch. The male ran to the door, turning back to look at Sora as Donald, Goofy and Peter Pan burst through it. By this point Sora had fallen to his knees with a heartbroken look, and the other's rushed over, concerned. They looked up and watched as Riku disappeared through a portal and Sora's shadow launched itself at them.


	4. Lost and Found

Sora winced as he felt Donald press against his side and then relaxed as he felt Cura being cast, his injury disappearing. The duck moved to the next one and Sora leaned into his seat. Goofy was at the helm of the Gummi Ship, making sure they were on course.

Normally, Donald would be scolding him by now, for getting hurt so much. He was much more experienced than he was at the beginning of their journey. Sora just hadn't been into their last fight. He was hurting and the others knew it.

"Sora."

Blue met black and the duck sighed, seeing the normally happy boy so distressed. Sora felt something stir in his chest, unfamiliar but he pushed it down. He didn't want to feel much of anything right now.

"I know you're hurting, Sora. I hate to push but you should sleep. We should be to the next world by tomorrow."

Donald patted his head after making sure the teen was fully healed. He stood up and went to go take his seat at the front, leaving Sora in the back. He glanced at the beds before shaking his head. He couldn't sleep if he wanted to.

He moved to lay there and after a few hours passed he felt Goofy come check on him so he pretended to sleep. He was the master at it. He often did this at home to sneak out with Ri- he shook himself. Fresh tears welled in his eyes and he shut them.

When they reached the new world Sora moved to the front, staring at it. His chest felt heavy and he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

When they landed, Sora found they had to climb floating platforms. Because nothing is easy. When they caught sight of another being Sora watched as he just leapt from area to area. So Goofy tried to do the same.

It was good that the gravity here wasn't the same as other places because if it was normal, the canine would be falling. Instead he landed safely on the platform with a grin. Sora couldn't bring himself to return it.

They made their way to the top but not without the sound of fighting reaching them. A glance up showed a head of silver locks and suddenly Sora was pushing forward, passing Donald and Goofy.

They called out but he could barely hear them as he made it to the biggest platform. He watched Riku bring a large, furry creature to its knees and the brunet moved in front of it, his companions on his tail.

"Stop!"

Sora looked up, meeting hard aquamarine. They were unfamiliar to him. They lacked his lover's usual light. Riku smirked at him and the teen's chest squeezed painfully.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you."

Hope leapt up in Sora but the other teen's words quickly put it out.

"We've always had a connection. To bad it wasn't a good one. You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

The younger swallowed around the lump in his throat and his voice cracked as he said the others name. Riku paid no heed to it.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two keyblade masters."

The already large tear in his chest just widened further.

"What are you talking about?"

Riku chuckled and extended his hand. Sora knew better than to reach for it.

"Let the Keyblade choose, it's true master!"

The teen didn't know when he had drawn said weapon but he definitely felt as it trembled in his hand. His chest ached further and it was ripped from his grip. The two at his sides gasped but all he felt was pain.

His chest was burning and he struggled to breathe for a second before it appeared in Riku's hand. He panted, chest still alight with a burning fire that tore at his insides. Riku admired the blade but when he spoke, it was uneven and held a layer of disbelief.

"Maleficent was right."

Riku's arm dropped by his side and his tone came out steadier now.

"You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me."

He motioned to himself, all previous doubts gone.

"Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."

Riku held up the Keyblade in Victory and the fire burning in Sora burst into a raging inferno. He was grasping for an explanation.

"But that's impossible. How did this happen?"

Riku just stared at him and waved his hand.

"Sorry, your part's over now."

The silverette reached out and one of their old practice swords appeared in his hand, summoned from nowhere. They had used them before their journey began. It seemed like such a long time ago.

"Here. Go play hero with this."

He threw it at Sora's feet and the burning grew so much that the brunet collapsed, tears in his eyes. He heard more than saw Riku walk away but when Donald and Goofy stepped forward his heart ached.

"Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission."

Sors closed his eyes. Was their loyalty so fragile? Their friendship fake? Goofy spoke up and it eased the pain a little knowing he had a problem with leaving the young teen.

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all… but…"

He heard their footsteps grow further away and then softly, "Sora, sorry."

So that was it then. Riku was gone. They were gone. The keyblade was gone. That was it. He didn't have anything left. His world was gone. His lover was gone. His best friend was lifeless. What was he supposed to do?

Hearing steps, he glanced up. Seeing the creature from earlier, he watched it for a moment as it hobbled after the others a few steps and nearly collapse once more. Pushing past the pain, the teen stood and help the male stay on his feet.

"Hey, don't move. You're hurt."

He could see how much it hurt the other to move. Sora knew he was hurting too and wanted to help at least ease that pain since he couldn't with his own. A deep rumble ran through the furred body and when the creature spoke, it was gritty, slow.

"Why… why did you… you come here?"

The question surprised him but it appeared the male was not yet finished.

"I came to fight for Belle."

Though the name came out with a growl Sora could tell the level of care being it. Just in the way he said the name. The man pushed off him and began limping away again, determined.

"And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why _I_ am here."

The words struck a chord in Sora and the teen stood up straight. He glanced down at the offered weapon and scooped it up. It may not be the keyblade but he could still try to use it to fight. He turned around and ran after the other, catching up to him. He felt the creatures eyes on him and he looked forward.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me. And to rescue the other."

The other man chuckled and offered up his name and help. With the newly named Beast by his side, he made his way through the world. It was difficult. He didn't realize how much he relied on his weapon until now but he was glad Beast was at least somewhat patient with him. The furred man helped as often as he could and Sora even managed a small smile when the poor man got dosed in water and pouted.

That aside as they explored deeper, Beast seemed to be more on edge. Finally, he stopped the other teen and Sora was a little touched to see concern in the man's gaze. He sniffed the air and turned to the small human.

"They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?"

The brunet nodded and took a few steps forward only to glance back as he heard steps. An image of a woman in yellow appeared and Beast watched as it turned into a heartless. He cried out her name before growling and launching himself at the enemy, the doors closing behind him. Before Sora could even react, Riku's voice cut through the air.

"Quit while you can."

Sora swallowed. How it hurt to hear that soothing voice so empty and taunting. It hurt to see who he thought were his friends stand beside the teen he loved and do nothing. He lifted his chin despite the fire inside him and spoke, loud and determined.

"No. Not without Kairi. Not without you."

That earned him a snort. With a wave, gone was Riku's signature yellow shirt and his baggy pants. In place, was a skin tight suit and this odd, unfinished grass skirt left in tatters around his waist. Looking closer, the lines on the suit almost seemed alive and Sora nearly recoiled as he saw the outfit was made of darkness. The big sign on the chest should have been a dead give away but the brunet was never good at figuring things out immediately.

Riku narrowed his eyes before that monotone voice came back.

"The darkness will destroy you."

Sora shook his head, waving his hand.

"You're wrong, Riku."

Sora tilted his head, standing up strong.

"The darkness may destroy my body," he reached up, grabbing the fabric of his jacket over his chest, "but it can't touch my heart."

"My heart will stay with my friends. It will never die."

He took a few steps forward and pointed at the other. "It will always stay with you. Whether you want it to or not. You're a part of it and it's a part of you."

A spark of recognition, of light flashed for a moment in Riku's eyes before they dulled again. Hope flashed to life once more in the other teen. Maybe his Riku was still in there. Riku held up a fist and Sora tensed.

"Well, we'll just see about that."

In an instant, Riku had thrown his hand out and a flash of dark energy flew off it and right towards the other teen who barely had time to register the threat. He tensed further, eyes fluttering shut as he prepared to be hit. A rush of steps crossed the floor and the distinct shrill of magic hitting metal was heard.

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"

The protectiveness in Goofy's voice made Sora's eyes shoot open. He had moved away from the silverette to protect the other teen and happiness dimmed the fire for a moment, making Sora's gaze soften. He heard a scoff and looked up as Riku spoke.

"You'd betray your king?"

Goofy growled and Sora gasped. He knew the other male was a dog, he had told him as much. But never once had he ever heard Goofy growl. And then it was gone. The male straightened up and Sora bet if he could see his face, he'd be scowling.

"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either," He turned and Sora met the familiar brown eyes of Goofy, seeing a fond smile stretch across the dog's face, "cause he's one of my best buddies after all we've been through together." He shot the brunet a thumbs up and Sora couldn't help but smile at the silliness of the action.

Goofy turned back around and Sora watched as the guardsman waved to the duck that remained rooted by Riku's side. His expression was neutral and Sora was uneasy, waiting for his move.

"See ya later Donald! Can you tell the king I'm really sorry?"

Emotion broke out and Sora felt the tension leave him as Donald spoke.

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together!"

The little wizard ran over and looked up at Sora. He looked down and Sora watched as he shifted nervously.

"Well, you know… All for one and one for all."

He glanced up and Sora smiled down at him, seeing Goofy nod.

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora."

He gave them a small smile, his eyes watering even though he refused to cry.

"Thanks a lot, Donald, Goofy."

Brown spikes bounced as Sora jerked his head up, almost startled by RIku's question.

"How will you fight without a weapon?"

Taking a deep breath he pushed the fire down, staring at Riku as he spoke.

"I know now that I don't need the keyblade. I have a better weapon. My heart."

Riku chuckled but it was hollow. Lacking any real emotion. He shook his head and sneered at the younger teen. He summoned the keyblade and for a moment it seemed to gleam at Sora, waiting.

"Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

Though he knew the silverette was mocking him he decided to play along, at least to a point.

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone."

He thought of all the people he met since leaving his island. All the people he made friends with. The ones who fought alongside him, who cared for him as he did them. A hand came up and he grasped onto his chest, over his heart. With each beat, he knew the people he was connected to, were connected with him too.

"It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then, if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one."

As he spoke, his voice grew louder, more confident with each word. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he knew it all to be true. If he focused, he could feel them all. Even Riku's though it was faint. But it was still there. And it gave him hope. He readied the wooden weapon, ready to fight with everything he had.

"I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"

He watched the keyblade vanish from Riku and then it was like a waterfall came crashing down, soothing the pain that had started even before he lost the keyblade. It's weight was familiar in his hand as it replaced the wooden blade and he found relief in the cool grip. He couldn't help the gasp that left him and it felt right to have the weapon back. He may not need the weapon, but he enjoyed it. Enjoyed its power to help, to protect. The keyblade chose him. And he was ready to be worthy of its power.


End file.
